Colors: Bleached Red to Dye Black
by Black Die
Summary: Drabble on Chazz and Bastion if they were white during the Colors series.  Sorry, couldn't resist.  Multiple lemons.  Whitehornetshipping, Whiterivalshipping, White!BastionxOMC.


Bleached Red to Dye Black

A Colors: **Black and Red** Oneshot

Warnings: ... random sex, noncommitment (ish), and mild spoilers for pairings and some minor plot details.

* * *

><p>~Chazz~<p>

I did not understand it. I had gotten rid of every aspect of my old life, including my deck, but I still dreamed of them. The boy with the chocolate eyes… I still remembered him, vaguely. When he laughed, my heart clenched… and I hated it. He distracted me from the Light… and I hated him for it.

But those eyes, those puffy guilt-ridden silver eyes! They caused so much trouble for me, making me argue with the Light as I pleaded to be permitted to convert him. The firey hair hung limply, only the barest amount of care bestowed upon it, and the black leather bomber jacket could only hide so much of an emaciated body. I wanted this one to grace my (white) sheets and to fully own his (white) jacket.

Both of them were not to be converted. Jaden's skill and sheer dumb luck thwarted any attempts to defeat him. Sora… was… protected by too many. The defeats they'd handed him had been to no effect, for that card, that damn card!, had protected him, had prevented him from seeing the Light. "Damn him!" I cried, bolting up to a sitting position on my (white) bed. Pulling on my (white) boots, I threw open my (white) door, the wood bouncing off the (white) wall next to a sitting (white) Bastion, who looked thoroughly miserable, head resting on his knees, which were pulled to his chest.

"Chazz," he acknowledged, not meeting my gaze. He always felt out-of-place here, and I knew it. He found himself yearning for his boyfriend rather than the Light and he hated himself for it. He was the only member of the Society of Light to associate with one who had not seen the Light and he hated it. "I need to forget."

I sighed, stepping aside to allow him entrance into my (white) quarters and slamming the (white) door behind him. His (white) jacket lay abandoned on my (white) floor to reveal his (white) powdery black hair brushed against a crimson shirt. My eyes narrowed at this reminder, but I took off my own (white) jacket, draping it over a blue desk chair, and crawled on top of him. We did not kiss, instead focusing on removing our (white) clothes and discarding them to wherever it was they happened to land. He rolled over, burying his face into a (white) pillow, his ass raised for my fingers. He didn't want lubricant, so I didn't give it to him. This was punishment for his sins, not an expression of passion.

He yelped as two fingers entered him, already moving, but to my chagrin, he merely began thrusting back onto my fingers. In the back of my mind, I idly wondered if he had grown used to the rough treatment. Pressing the matter, I added another finger, making him yelp again, but I saw his cock twitch at the action. "You little whore," I breathed, biting his back. "You like that, don't you?"

He moaned out something along the lines of a "yes", bucking himself back pleadingly onto my fingers. Or maybe it was a name falling from his lips. I didn't care which. All I wanted to do was bury my sin in him. I reached down to play my slender fingers on my pale erection, spreading my precum around in a small consideration to the pain of penetration.

I leaned in to nip his ear, whispering, "You're not alone in your sin… Bastion."

He froze in surprise, halting even the bucking back onto my fingers. "_What_?" he stated in shock, brown eyes wide.

"You're not the only one who dreams of colors other than white." Having grown bored of waiting, I punctuated my statement by thrusting forward to bury myself inside him. He let out a yell, the unmuffled exclamation clearly a name now.

"Sora!" he cried, back arching. I growled—my partners were to think of me and me alone—and drove in harder, recalling where his prostate was and pressing against it insistently to earn myself a wail. Smirking to myself, I settled into a rhythmic teasing of his prostate, turning him into a writhing mess, his every movement pleading for more.

I bit my lip to prevent anything other than a groan from escaping me as white overtook my vision and I ejaculated inside of him, the flood of warmth triggering his own orgasm. I collapsed atop him, worn out from all our work, panting as I felt his chest move beneath my cheek. Neither of us bathed in the afterglow, we weren't the type, so it did not surprise me that he slipped out from underneath me as soon as he recovered, slipping on his (white) jacket and out the (white) door.

For a moment, I lay there on my (white) sheets, contemplating what it had been that had been dancing upon my tongue before I'd shackled it inside my weak heart. My lips fell open, releasing the word now that I was alone. "Jaden." The whisper was pained, searching for acceptance, and I scowled at this reminder of my weakness. I may have seen the Light, but I could not call myself converted (white).

* * *

><p>~Sora~<p>

At the sight of the cards, I scooped them up, cradling them to my chest as I felt the unfamiliar prick of tears in my eyes. _Chazz… _I pulled out my black ribbon and tied it around the deck, if only to prevent it from mixing with my own when I added it to the left pocket of my cargo pants.

\_Captain!\_ a familiar trio of voices cried, all three owners dancing around me.

\_You don't look so good,_\ Ojama Black noticed.

\_A sight for sore eyes,_\ Ojama Green agreed.

Ojama Yellow climbed onto my shoulder, patting my head in a movement both of us found soothing. /_What do you expect?_/ he asked sadly. /_The Boss has changed._/

/_He's not the only one,_/ Command Knight, my own duel spirit, murmured, a silver dragon screeching on his shoulder—Horus and the Ojamas never had gotten along. /_Bastion's defected too._/

\_The bookworm?_\ Ojama Black blurted in shock.

\_Who's next?_\ Ojama Green lamented, \_The slacker?_\

/_Don't say that!_/ Ojama Yellow scolded.

"Not to be rude, you three," I murmured, my arms tight around myself, "but do you mind me storing you elsewhere? Things are rather cramped enough with the Monarchs, nevermind adding a new host of spirits."

\_But-_\ Ojama Black began, intending to protest before Ojama Yellow cut him off.

/_Of course not,_/ he soothed, playing with my hair. /_I'm sure the slacker would be delighted to take us in, the furball's not much company._/

Command Knight looked up. /_There's someone in your room,_/ he stated warily, taking Horus from his shoulder and draping him in my arms. /_I'll take a look at the situation._/ The dragon wasn't pleased with the perching arrangement, signaled by his quiet behavior, but he and the Ojamas on my shoulder recognized that the situation called for a truce. Like me, Jaden was unable to conceal dismay when I revealed the deck, but he cheerfully took the cards from me, Winged Kuriboh coming out to greet the newcomers. I guess even duel spirits get lonely sometimes. The thought prompted me to take a detour to the room my brother vacated, leaving a preening Horus to keep an eye on the others and the safe. I didn't need to deal with escaped monsters seeking vengeance on top of everything else.

Feeling thoroughly alone, I wasn't expecting to see Bastion sitting on our bed, staring at his old yellow jacket. He looked up at me, discarding the Ra coat to a chair. "Sora," he whispered, "you're so… _colorful_."

I begged to disagree; black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black bomber jacket open over a yellow shirt _hardly _constituted the term. "What are you doing here, Bastion?" I inquired, taking off my boots and yanking off my socks to toss them into the hamper. By indulging in my routine, I could pretend his reappearance didn't rattle me so much, even if the sight of those white boots undermined much of my progress. My jaw tightened in response as I swallowed hard.

He approached me, tipping my chin up to face him. "I missed you."

The idea that he might have returned to me, that he could be the man I loved, was intoxicating, even more so than when he'd come out of Taniya's spell for _me_. I molded our lips together, trying to impress upon him my passion. He moaned, crushing me to him and divesting us of our clothing as he laid me on the bed. I let out a sharp yelp, tensing at the unexpected penetration that buried him to the hilt. "Bastion!"

Confused brown eyes rose to my face, eventually deducing the problem. "Sorry." He reached for my cheek but stopped before his fingers could touch my skin, dropping his hand and his gaze. My heart sunk and I wet my lips to say something to console him, but he moved so sweetly, so gently, his bottom lip held between his teeth as he thrust against my prostate, erasing my words with moans.

"Bastion!" I mewled, writhing, "Bastion!"

"Sora!" he cried, his eyes showing open adoration, "Sora!" My heart took after my name, leaping into my throat at the sound of my name soaked in ecstasy, but I still needed something more to push me over the edge. "Sora!" he yelled, arching his back as he came, pushing his mouth onto mine in time to catch my own answering moan as I too came, my hands yanking on his hair to reveal streaks of the usual black. He collapsed on top of me bonelessly, curling me into his chest, and for once, I dared to hope that he was still mine despite the white now staining my hands.

* * *

><p>~Chazz~<p>

I could take it no more. I could deny it no longer. I had to have him. "Chazz!" Alexis cried, running over to me with an expression of mild concern on her face. "Chazz, where are you going?"

I resisted the urge to sneer at her. She was a whore, pure and simple, and the only reason I had anything to do with her still is because was every straight man's wet dream and thus the perfect cover to hide my sexual preference. "Out."

"To convert your twin brother?" she asked, a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice, one she no doubt thought coy.

"Yes." Just because she too had seen the Light, she thought she had the right to know my comings and goings, the bitch. Well _I_ certainly wasn't going to tell her what I was really up to.

"Good," she stated, nodding. "Maybe now you and Bastion can focus on the Light rather than the boy."

I resisted the urge to rip her head from her fucking shoulders. How dare that whore presume to tell me how to live my life? Still, it was better to let Alexis think what she wanted, so I allowed a terse "Perhaps" to escape my lips before I left the dorm. The island was quiet, soothing my nerves as I strode by the edge of the forest, and it was then I recollected the tournament's guests were arriving today. In spite of this, I had confidence that I would locate who I was searching for.

The brass gave easily under my touch, filling me with simultaneous relief and disgust at how easy it all was. I had expected a few more setbacks considering that this was forbidden, but no. As if that were not enough, I heard his voice escape from the closet. "So, Sy, did you find Zane?" he asked, unaware of my silent steps across the room to stand behind him, my eyes focused on his sculpted ass while he bent down, fishing through his hamper for a pair of jeans. Without my permission, my hands shot out to cup that ass, causing him to squeak out an alarmed "Sy?" and jolt upward, the back of his head nearly hitting me in the nose.

"Not even close," I growled, yanking him around and smashing our mouths together. He writhed in my arms, searching for escape before he froze, hands resting lightly on my chest. "That's right, slacker," I murmured, turning my head slightly to run my tongue over the full length of his lips, "open up." He obeyed, his legs snaking around my waist as I set him down on the desk, scattering papers everywhere as I threw them off with a sweep of my arm. "I'm going to make you scream," I promised him.

"Please," he mewled in reply. I pushed off his uniform jacket and lifted the black shirt underneath, latching myself onto a nipple and nibbling on it as he moaned and began divesting me of my clothing. Seeing no more reason to draw this out than I did before, I unclothed my lower half, but for some reason, I paused with the tip of my erection teasing his entrance. No matter how much I may have wanted the release, I could not thrust into him for the life of me. I pulled away from him. "Chazz?" he asked, chocolate eyes questioning.

"Shut it, slacker!" I hissed, lathering my fingers with my tongue before hastily preparing him. I admit, I could have been a deal gentler with him, but the mere fact I was even giving him this startled me. It was only once I had thrust inside him that I realized how deliciously out of character I was… and that I _loved _it.

"Chazz!" he yelped, writhing on the wood and desperately moving his hips down onto mine, "Chazz!"

For once, I came before my partner. "Jaden!" I cried, arching against him as all the colors of the visible spectrum flashed before my eyes. I was vaguely aware of his own release and him guiding us to his bunk bed. He cuddled up to me, falling asleep quickly. I sighed, staring at his sleeping face, peaceful with its innocence. "Slacker." I made no attempt to leave; I felt no desire to, not when I could still remember all the colors of the world dancing across my vision instead of that plain old white.

* * *

><p>You like? Then review andor read the parent story, **Black and Red**!

Last proofed: 11/9/2011


End file.
